Passion Play
by Duo-neko
Summary: This fanfic is based on the story written by Nancy Kilpatrick. Duo was sent by Lucifer, to look for Heero. Unexpected tragedy was discovered along the way. ?x1, ?x2, 1x2. This fic contains yaoi, angst, lemon, possible bondage and violence. Please, read an
1. Passion Play - 1

**=====================================================================================**   
**Passion Play - 1**   
By: ~*Duo-neko*~   
**=====================================================================================**   
  


" I'm looking for a man." 

Neanderthal eye brows lifted. "You're in the right place babe." 

Swear-scent rode the smoke and Duo found himself sucking straw-size breaths through his mouth. " His name is Heero." 

The bartender paused a heartbeat. Green cone shades illuminated the felt on each of the dozen pool tables -- islands of light amid the dense gloom. He nodded to the furthest corner. 

As he walked that way, Duo felt eyes like laser beams scan his body, stopping in the places of preference -- his black-seather pants, the short black t-shirt and a long chestnut braid that reached down his buttlocks. No one said a word; they didn't have to. He wasn't unfamiliar with this wacho world, although he never felt completely comfortable in places like this. He always felt alone. 

A game was underway in the corner. While one man leaned over the table, another seven clung to the darkness near the wall. A stack of paper money balanced precariously on the edge of the pool table. 

The sandy-haired man was just about to make a shot when Duo's heels stopped clacking on the hardood. He turned as if the silence was a noise, said " Fuck!", dusted his cure tip with blue chalk angrily and assumed a classic pool-player's stance. His cue pushed forward and struck the white ball too hard, at the wrong angle. The ball spun crazily and dropped into a pocket. He sent a murderous look in Duo's direction as he retreated to the wall. Duo folded his arms across his chest, feeling both guilty and defensive. 

Someone materialized out of the shadows. Tall. Lean. short unrulthy brown hair. His dark denim jeans and open black leather jacket fit his forn like skin on a snake. A silver cross earring glinted in one lobe. He saw letters down the front of the midnight t-shirt: 

A   
B   
O   
AB   
Universal Recipient 

Dramatic, Duo thought, then modified his judgement. Melodrama. 

He stalked the table, sicling it twice with sexual grace, eventually stopping at a corner so that he faced Duo directly. All eyes were on him. In fact, most of the room had paused to watch. He lay the cue ball behind and to the right of the head spot then dusted his cue clowly, the motion sensuous. He leaned low across the felt, the leather of his jacket crackling softly. The light brought out a translucent quality of his flesh; shadows highlighted his cheekbone and a strong chin. A handsome corpse, Duo thought, and man flinched slightly as if he'd read his mind. 

He made a bridge with his right hand and lay the stick across it. Duo noticed the handle. Mother of pearl inlays glittered beneath the yellow bulb. From everything Lucifer had told him, that was just "his" style. 

The shot was a perect set up. Cue ball. Eight ball. Duo's groin. He hunkered down behind the white, eyes close to the felt, and adjusted his bridge unnecessarily, going for drama again. Duo watched the cue ease backm the ip aim at the botton of the white. The air cleared and the space between the two of them hollowed into a tunnel where time hovered. 

Suddenly the man's head shot up. Prussian blue eyes soldered into Duo's cobalt blue ones. Eyes the color of the clear blue sky -- the Yuy family. He winked at Duo at the same time his lips twisted cynically downward. Mesmerzed by his stare, Duo heard more than saw the cue slide as if in slow motion. he cue ball started forward fast then suddenly stopped dead in its tracks. It shifted direction and spun under itself across the table. White barely tapped black. Black rolled willingly into the hungry mouth waiting to devour it. 

Reality fractured as if one of the green glass shades had crashed to the floow and shattered. Noise. Movement. Balls clinked, smoke clotted the air. He was already unscrewing his cure, returing the two halves to the case, pocketing the money. Walking past Duo. 

"Heero Yuy!" Duo called out sharply 

The man stopped but did not turn around. 

Duo watched his broad shoulders tense as he said, "Lucifer sent me."   
Now Heero turned, an anime focusing. A hungry animal. Ferocious. Before he could say or do anything, the young boy said sternly, " My name is Duo Maxwell. We need to talk. In private." 

Heero handed over his case to the bartender in exchange for a key to a store room. Duo entered first and walked toward the antique pool table in the middle of the small room, surrounded by three walls of emptybeer cases. When he was inside, Heero closed and locked the door. 

"Turn on the light! " Duo said, feeling the threat of blackness. 

Coming here ito Heero's territory, wasn't such a good idea, he realized. Tense energy rushed toward him. Duo backed into the table, trying to avoid what he now realized was unavoidable, and braced for the inevitable. Heero's powerful vibration over whelmed him. In the darkness, Heero's lips barely brushed his on their way to his throat. The incision was quick, precise, almost surgical. Painless. In no way dramatic. Obviousely he wasn't the type to waste time when he was hungry, even if he had plenty of time to waste. 

Duo felt energy drawn from his veins, sucked up through his heart and down from his head. Cold silver light exploded on the inside of his eyelids, freezing his thoughts. Duo's limbs went glacial and began to numb. He struggled to shove Heero away but the older vampire was stronger, as Duo know he would be. He could leave him near death. Vulnerable. Or worst. " Stop!" Duo pleaded, but the word was almost inaudible. 

Finally Heero stopped. Not when Duo asked, but when he had enough. As he moved away, Duo's body collapsed onto the pool table, the weakened rind of a fruit after the pulpy juice has been sucked out. 

More light flooded his brain, a myriad of stabbing colours. At first Duo thought it was an hallucination from rapid blood depletion. But the faint chatter, the clink of ceramic balls striking one another told him that, Heero had opened the door and he was losing him. " Wain! Please," Duo gasped. 

He closed the door. He didn't have to. Duo know that. Heero's energy was still impatient and as bright as his own's had become faded and dim. 

Duo propped himself up and looked in Heero's direction. He could not see him but knew he could now see Duo clearly in the dark. " I need help." 

" Call a doctor." 

" Lucifer said I could trust you." 

" Lucifer lied." 

**=====================================================================================**   
  
To be Continued   
  
  



	2. Passion Play - 2

**=============================================================================**   
**Passion Play - 2**   
**By: ~*Duo-neko*~**   
**=============================================================================**   
  


" Before Lucifer died, he told me where to find you. He said to tell you he's calling in his chips. You owe him. Pay me." 

Heero was on Duo before his pulse could move along the small about of blood remaining in his body. Duo suspected if there had even any blood left worth taking, Heero would have yanked it from his veins and let him to the mercy of the mortals. 

With a sudden movement, Heero grabbed Duo's long chestnut braid. His eyes glowed supernaturally, shooting bluish sparks at him in the darkness. Heero's pale face flashed disbelief and pain, but only for a second. Duo knew he and Lucifer had been close, once, and suddenly understood why. 

Whatever his face betrayed, his words belied those feelings. " Were you a masochist before you died or did it come with the transformation?" Heero shoved him back against the table. Duo heard a click. White funneled light from the shaded bulb overhead rocked crazily around the room. Duo howled and covered his eyes against the solar like glare. 

"What did you expect? Heero demanded. " I'd greet one of Lucifer's castoffs with open arms? Welcome to my nightmare, sweet virgin of the dusk? I always wanted a child." 

" Lucifer said you can be cruel." 

Heero laughed. The sound cut through Duo's ears like a claw ripping its way down his backbone. "He should know." Teeth bared, Heero looked fierce. " He didn't teach you much about vampire etiquette before it bit it, did he? How unlike him not to foster independence. Maybe we should go nip Miss Manners." 

He grabbed Duo and forced him to look at him. The power Heero emanated was horrifying and beautiful at the same time. " One, vampire babe: never, ever venture into the territory of another vampire. It's an act of aggression. What happens next is instinct. You just got a taste of mine as I got a taste of you. Got that?" 

Duo nodded weekly. 

" Two: we are a solitary species, in case Lucifer didn't manage to convey hat. If you should accidentally wander into another's designated dining area, get the hell out as fast as you can. Am I making myself clear?" 

Duo nodded again. 

Heero looked at him with a combination of revulsion, pity and annoyance, and pushed Duo away from him. "How long?" 

Duo propped himself upright. His head swam. "What?" He felt Heero's impatience like an assault. 

" What do you think I'm asking? How long have you been coming to the pool halls?" 

"I've been like this just over a week. Ten days." 

" Damn!" Heero ran a hand through his hair. " Lucifer was always a sucker, so to speak, for boys. So why are you here?" 

Duo crawled up onto the pool table so he could sit; he didn't have the strength to stand. He studied Heero's vitality and wondered how he would react if he asked him for a little blood. However, before Duo can have a chance to speak, Heero beat him to it. 

" Don't even think about it." 

"Am I so obvious or can you read minds?" Duo's brain felt dried out and the room was weaving worse than the light. He bent his head, trying to keep from passing out, and fell forward. A hand like a wall, held him up. 

"I hope Lucifer rots in hell!" Duo heard him say, accompanied by the muted sound of leather cracking. 

The sent spread up through his nostrils and down his throat. Copper roses. He opened his eyes and saw a river of rubies. Heero pulled his head to a slit on his chest and Duo's lips found the wound as easily as a nursing baby finds a nipple. Duo held the man's shoulder in a vice grip and sucked. Warmth flowed in, expanding out from his stomach and warm rain coated his flesh. Warm rain in moonlight. 

Suddenly, He was cut off. It was as though a silver knife severed him into two sections heart and head. 

Heero shoved him away. " Greedy little leech. Don't expect to be invited back to any of my parties." 

Duo felt much better. Mind clear, body energized. He was still hungry though. He watches as Heero pressed two fingers to the wound near his hear and within seconds, the bleeding ceased. 

As he was slipping his T-shirt and jacket back on, Duo noticed defined muscles dancing beneath the warm skim. " Why did you help me? He asked. 

He turned away. 

" I mean, you could have left me here to rot. Lucifer said you might." 

Heero turned and the look on his face was amusement. " Lucifer said the, did he?" He threw back his head, opened his mouth and roared with laughter--he looked like a wild animal so self-satisfied that for once it lets its guard down. His stained incisors glinted steel strong and were longer then Lucifer's. Duo felt his own mouth with his tongue: his eye teeth would grow. Lucifer assured him of that. In the meantime, he'd have to find another way to pierce skin. That is, if he could bring himself to do it. All the blood he'd drunk until now had come from Lucifer.   
Again, Heero's words said he was privy to Duo thoughts. "I suppose Lucifer fed you with an eye dropper." His eyes turned serious and one side of his mouth pulled back in disapproval. " As of this moment, vampire babe, consider yourself weaned. Tomorrow night you eat or starve." 

The idea frightened Duo. He didn't know how to feed. Didn't know if he could even bring himself to do it. Drinking some blood from Lucifer, and now Heero, was one thing. taking it from a breathing, pulsing mortal. Someone who was very much alive as he himself had been not so long ago. 

Heero reached out and instinctively Duo ducked, but Heero only pulled other cord and shut the light. He crossed the room, opened the door and was gone. Duo hesitated ten jumped up to follow. 

Heero had collected his case and was already starting down the steps to street level by the time Duo caught up. His hips held just the right amount of tension. His stride was long, his legs muscular and powerful in the tight black denim and Duo had trouble keeping pace. Lucifer had told him that as the years pass by, his power would grow. What he didn't tell Duo he had deduced: for a while--and he didn't know hoe long-- Duo would be fragile as eggshell, far more sensitive to impending daylight than him, more volatile in his own needs. In fact, Duo's hunger was outrageous by any standards he knew. He wanted food--no, blood--when he wanted it, and all other drives paled in the face of what he was quickly learning was a compulsion. Not one he had any control over either. 

Heero stopped beside a black Jaguar with tinted windows. This is probably where he seduces his victims, Duo thought. 

After they were both seated, Heero looked over at Duo." Better buckle up, darlin'. At least that's what I tell the warm-blooded men and women who usually sit in that seat." 

Suddenly, Duo was tired of being toyed with. " Look, if you can read my mind, just say so." 

" Anybody can read your mind. Your heart's on your sleeve and your thoughts, mundane though they be are imbedded in your pretty little face like gossip from Variety." 

Despite the insult, Duo felt a secret thrill that he'd called him pretty. Duo stifled that thought, though, in case Heero was aware of it. "Where are we going?" 

" Nap time." 


End file.
